


Indivisa stellae

by Jocasta de Tebas (Jocasta)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocasta/pseuds/Jocasta%20de%20Tebas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon vuelve a Atenas tras la batalla contra Hades, instalándose en el templo de Géminis y obligando a Saga a enfrentarse a un secreto que ambos han guardado durante años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indivisa stellae

**Author's Note:**

> Fic creado a partir de la ilustración de la estupenda fanartista Arcadia Acevedo para el mes de octubre del calendario 2012 de la revista Intruders Slashzine.

—¿Ya estás de vuelta? No te esperaba tan pronto.

Ni siquiera se molestó en girarse, no le hacía falta. Los pulsos que emitía el cosmos agresivo y caótico de su gemelo lo situaban a su espalda, justo en la puerta del dormitorio que habían compartido durante sus años como aprendices. Sabía que estaba furioso aunque lo ocultara bajo una máscara de frialdad. Saga jamás mostraría sus sentimientos de una forma tan cruda; eso era cosa de débiles mentales. Había llegado el momento de avanzar en su plan, un plan que fraguó mientras estuvo encerrado en el Cabo Sounión y que ahora empezaba a dar sus frutos.

—¿Y qué? Esta es mi Casa. No lo olvides.

No, no podía olvidarlo. Más que su Casa, el Tercer Templo era lo que daba sentido a su vida. Saga era el mayor de los dos y el que llevaba impresa en sus genes la singularidad de su signo, una forma lírica de llamar a su locura. Kanon había nacido completamente sano, un pecado imperdonable en la sangrienta historia de los Gemelos.

—Y tú no olvides que si la armadura es una carga demasiado pesada para ti, puedo sustituirte. Como hice cuando vestiste el negro.

Golpe bajo. Uno más desde que se había instalado en el Santuario. El aura de Saga reflejaba su marejada interior, sujeta por unas más que debilitadas defensas mentales. Debía esperar para rompérselas, aún no estaba listo. Un poco más de tiempo y lo obligaría a enfrentarse a lo que era. A su destino.

—Portaste Géminis porque yo estaba muerto —replicó.

Kanon se levantó y caminó hasta quedarse frente a su hermano. Saga mantuvo su posición, erguida y arrogante, con sus ojos clavados en él. Su maldito porte lo hacía aún más deseable.

—Eso es algo que también deberíamos arreglar.

Le sostuvo la mirada sin miedo, incitándolo a que tomara la iniciativa y terminara con una tensión que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin resolverse. Las imágenes de Saga sobre él, montándolo como el jinete divino al que representaba, lo volvían loco, así como los sueños, cada vez más vívidos. Despertarse cada noche con una erección tan dolorosa que lo obligaba a masturbarse de forma salvaje se había convertido en algo habitual, y ya no quería ahogar los gemidos mordiendo la almohada en la soledad de su cuarto. Necesitaba que fuera real, aunque se convirtiera en una tortura. Si estaban juntos, si Saga cedía…

—No voy a caer en tus provocaciones —el portador de Géminis se apartó con suavidad. Era un hombre de modales refinados, un caballero diametralmente opuesto a Kanon, que prefería el contacto directo—. Además, si crees que acorralándome voy a entregarte lo que me pertenece, es que has olvidado con quién estás hablando. No me conoces en absoluto.

Kanon no retrocedió. Lo agarró del brazo y se quedó pegado a su gemelo, consciente de la invasión de su espacio vital. Saga siempre mantenía las distancias, era su manera de controlar al adversario y esconder sus propias debilidades. Romper esa dinámica lo empujaba a cambiar de estrategia, dejándolo vulnerable durante unos pocos segundos y a su completa merced.

—Claro que te conozco, Saga —susurró en su oído. Su ropa olía a tabaco, ¿habría vuelto a fumar?—. Te lo dije aquel día, ese del que no quieres hablar, y te lo repito ahora. Sé cómo piensas, sé cómo eres. Sé lo que deseas.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseo? —El guerrero de Géminis ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos; Kanon había logrado captar toda su atención.

—Algo que no puedes tener.

—¿Y qué es eso que no puedo tener? —Las pupilas de Saga destilaban la pasión de antaño, la misma con la que abrió el primer portal, o con la que se dieron el primer beso, la primera caricia, la primera embestida. Atenea y sus compañeros dorados lo habían convertido en un hombre triste y atormentado, temeroso de recrear esa genialidad que lo hacía único cuando unía su capacidad de mando con el monstruo que llevaba en su interior.

—A mí.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, se lo había jugado todo a una carta, y la apuesta era muy alta. Ahora, su futuro dependía de la reacción de su gemelo, de si era capaz de actuar de forma instintiva o si se quedaría atrapado en su laberinto de frialdad y autocontrol. Al sentir la mano de Saga en su hombro se detuvo y reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Tú eres mío, Kanon —sus labios acariciaron el lóbulo de la oreja, algo que ambos sabían que lo excitaba de forma animal—. Desde que sellamos nuestro vínculo. Desde que fuimos uno.

—Lo nuestro terminó cuando me dejaste en Sounión —Se giró hasta quedar pegado a su boca, la maldita boca en la que encajaba a la perfección. Tiró del labio inferior con los dientes y se separó. Saga lo miraba de una forma tan ardiente que le costó un segundo de vacilación. Estaba perdido.

—Lo nuestro —su voz era distinta, mucho más nasalizada y sensual— acaba de empezar. Bajo este techo, entre estas paredes. Por eso estás en Géminis. Porque sin Cástor, Polydeukes no sabe vivir. Y yo soy tu Cástor.

Kanon dudó entre golpearlo o besarlo. ¿Acaso no eran esas palabras las que había deseado escuchar desde que se entregaron el uno al otro aquella noche, en mitad de la tormenta? Lo eran, efectivamente. Reconocerse como Cástor, el gemelo mortal, era una parte más de la rendición de Saga, ya que le otorgaba a él, el gemelo inmortal, el derecho a reclamarlo como suyo para toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, Saga no había claudicado; incluso arrodillado era capaz de someter con su mirada y con su voz al más belicoso de los generales, y Kanon no iba a ser una excepción.

—¿Y crees que llamándote Cástor arreglas veinte años de abandono? —Lo agarró por el pelo y bebió de su boca de una forma tan salvaje que los gemidos de ambos mutilaron el silencio. Saga se separó y se levantó la casaca negra. En su costado se veía la marca del báculo de Atenea, el que le había arrebatado a la diosa para autoinmolarse frente a ella. Tomó la mano de Kanon y la dejó sobre la herida. El dolor en su rostro se hizo palpable.

—Tienes razón, nada arregla que te dejara allí, a merced de los elementos, porque aunque he vivido sin ti, no fui capaz de olvidarte —susurró—. Y ahora que estás aquí, no puedo dejar de desearte, como cuando éramos niños. En mitad de aquella tormenta —confesó, entre besos, bajo miles de caricias—. Por eso te muestro mi Sounión, Kanon. Te muestro mi debilidad, y si alguna vez trato de hacerte daño… yo…

No hizo falta añadir nada más puesto que la última de las barreras había caído. Frente a frente, como iguales, añadieron al hecho de ser hermanos el de convertirse en amantes, en una elección que los condenaba a los ojos de sus compañeros, pero que los redimía a los suyos propios. ¿Qué les importaba lo que pensaran de ellos, si eran los hijos de los dioses? La ropa se amontonó a los pies de la cama, y Kanon escribió sobre Saga, y después Saga sobre Kanon el primero de los capítulos de la Casa de los Gemelos como si fuera la última de las batallas: con sangre, con sudor, y con semen. Cada hombre se convertía así en el reflejo de su hermano, en un espejo de piel y huesos que sonreía al verse en los ojos del otro, brillantes de lujuria, deseo y amor. Ya no cabía volver atrás.

Las lágrimas se habían secado ya.


End file.
